


Paradox Timeline

by VirtualizedCyberplannerMrClever (slsscifiandart)



Series: The Paradox Timeline [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsscifiandart/pseuds/VirtualizedCyberplannerMrClever
Summary: Prior to the demise of the experimental effigy, there was a time where Clever was trying to alter his fixed point to escape cyberiad clutches. However, doing so took a turn for the worst ad much greater destruction has happened as a result of this action and he had to do everything to get the timeline corrected. Even if it means dealing with a cyberplanner twin of his ruling a cybermen empire.





	1. The New Cyber Leader

Ever since the failsafe was materialized in Clever’s place, life in the lab was quite gruesome. Lot of experiments went on and took a heavy toll in the failsafe body of his. The breaks were too minimal for the scars to heal properly in-between tests and further experiments. The emotion suppression devices and software eyes, originally meant for Clever, were on the failsafe. Even so, the look of betrayal and disappointment often appeared on his face as the days passed by in the underground lab in Mondas, his software eyes even flickering to a red color when thinking about what briefly happened prior to ever being materialized. All that was history for him now. Just a past he merely wished that lasted longer than given. And what of Clever? He didn’t really know. After being materialized, the mind was rather quiet. Did the mind link ability not get properly transferred during materialization? There was no way to confirm for sure. It wasn’t like he had time to utilize it at this point.

He gave a deep sigh, head lowered down as the shackles in the pod kept him suspended upside down as the chamber was connected to the ceiling of the room.. ‘How could he do this to me?’ was a question that bugged his mind as well as other questions. But, deep down, he knew the answer. At least, he _thought_ he knew. He was beginning to realize that all the adventures and caring for one another was just a farce to hide the real intentions of his existence as a replica AI. After all, no one blindly makes a replica just because they can. While he was disappointed in Clever for creating him for this purpose, he was also disappointed in himself for believing that Clever actually cared for him. Once that answer was fixed his mind, he began to despise the very twin that created him. He wasn’t an animal that needed to have happy memories before dying off to be bread as meat. Yet, being experimented on was quite like being a mistreated animal.

Years went on in the lab. Screams were often muffled due to excruciating pain occurring all over his body. The scars in his skin deepened to a point of longer healing time to recover despite the same small ‘breaks’. At times, bones have been fractured from obstacle courses due to intensity and difficulty. He had lost countless amount of blood that has caused him to be unconscious. Blood that used to be orange and was now a venomous black coloration. He was begging to die from all the torment going on from all those tests and experimentation. If he could just break the device on his neck, it would make dying a granted wish. Being experimented on for the past fifty years now felt worse than death. He would do anything for it to end now if he cannot escape the lab due to his current physical state and being unable to heal quick enough with the ‘breaks’.

Additionally, lack of proper-or even any-sleep rendered his mind from being able to think clear enough to find alternative options if not death. In fact, it angered him more since he was rather unstable due to lack or proper rest in between experiments. The thought of suffering here, while his twin possibly has a much better life going on compared to the hell the failsafe was suffering in. No. Hell wouldn’t be anywhere near to what’s been happening in the lab since his supposed birth. Just imagining how much better of a life the other AI was probably having, angered the failsafe to the point of making him feel like blasting the living daylights out of him with the laser eye settings. Granted, a part of him felt death was too forgiving to be a punishment. _No, I’ll give that two face something worse than_ _death the moment I find that bastard._

All it took was one error in security and the failsafe took great advantage of the opportunity ahead. A cynical smile appeared as he proceeded to use his laser eyes to destroy the restraints and run off from the chamber and to another building where the cyber ships are headed. At first, he thought about leaving the cybermen plaguing planet. But, just after typing coordinates to Earth, a thought stuck in his mind. At the last minute, he gets off the ship, blindly letting it take leave on the planet in auto pilot with no passenger inside. Not that he cared as he made his way into the main building and blasted any cyberman in his way. He had much better things to do now. _Why run away? They will just try to find me and it_ _will be an endless pursuit of hiding and running. That won’t be a problem if I_ _do something much more beneficial._

In just minutes, he used his AI hacking skills to take over the underground lab and turn it into something of better value. At least until Mondas’s supposed end according to the fixed point during the much early era of the Doctor. Sure, one cannot always rewrite a fixed point. But, one can make additions in such it will not affect the timeline. Not that it mattered to him because he could care less usually. If need be, he could always figure out a way to transport the buildings to a different planet, even a _moon_ if he wanted to. The question of where did not matter to him as long as he can do what he as planned in store.

 _With what they have done to me, I believe it is time to take my_ _rightful place as the cyberplanner. No more being experimented on from here. If_ _any one of those objects, I am more than happy to turn on their inhibitors and_ _watch them destroy themselves from the agony of their conversion._ He let out a chuckle as he looks at the reflection of a completely healed body and face. Sure, he was pale as snow due to lack of sunlight and the poisons running in his system and he could use sure use some clothes due to being completely bare in a cold lab. But, that part would be easy after taking reign of a new and improved cyberiad he has in mind.

There was a lot to be done and back up locations to save data of. Normally, he wouldn’t care of rewriting events. However, he had to maintain the timeline to maintain his existence. So, he decided to lead the current cyberiad to a much further future and utilize a planetoid to build his empire instead of settling in Mondas. That way, he can be at pace with the Doctor’s current regeneration instead of a rather long wait for an encounter. But before encountering the renegade, he had personal matters to attend to first. Specifically, involving Clever. He will never forgive him for the experimentation he had suffered in place for the other. Come to think of it, did the other care enough to even give him a name? In fact, he was the one that named himself last time during his early AI years.

 _Hmmm..I really need a new name for myself. But, what alternative_ _would suit now for me?_ After some pondering, he decided to etch a letter ‘R’ into the wall. It seems ‘ _Revelc would have to suffice it seems. Would_ _rather prefer a more elegant name. However, I have better things to do than_ _dawdle over a mere name. Such as finding that bastard. Perhaps, I will find_ _some use for him. Not like he has any say once I find where he has_ _materialized. More likely,_ **_when_ ** _he was materialized._ A grin appeared on his face as he proceeds to watch the construction process going on. There was no interference possible since he was in his very own planetoid, away from all that annoying drama the goes on in that separate timeline. Drama he had no care or even interest in. All he focused on was leading an unstoppable cyber race and using what he has in his disposal to find Clever’s location and do whatever means necessary once he finds him.

But, he had to consider what he should do should time renegades trespass in his place. No way would they have any intentions to join him or form any sort of partnership. Should they ever attempt to stop him, it was only a question of sparing them if they’re too young to kill them should they trespass at an age where he can execute them with no brutal timeline changes. Well, on his end. He could care less what paradox happens so long as his existence is not compromised as a result. Luckily, he had no need to worry at the moment since it was only the beginning. He had plenty of time to plan for any of such encounters.


	2. You're Helping, Like It or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foundation for a new cyber race commences and Revelc has no issues bringing some one else to help. Even if the other does not plan to cooperate.

In a span of two months, the planetoid was fully  turned into a full fledged Cybermen Empire. Whenever more resources were  needed, cyberships proceeded to invade other planets and snatch whatever  resources were available. Civilians were either killed or converted in the  process to further grow the army of cybermen. During these invasions, he took  time to build himself a wardrobe for himself with select clothing he stole from  the planets. He did keep plenty of other clothes in storage for no functional  purpose. Those were ones he didn’t have any interest in wearing but had some  use for in regards to future projects. The color scheme of his wardrobe  consisted of a white or silver clothing choice with a side of teal. Afterall,  he had better plans than worrying over fabric. Thus, the simplicity of his  selections.

Despite all the advancements and construction that indicated  investment for future success of his reign, he sits in his throne with an empty  expression. It was rather boring to be the only AI around a bunch of cybermen.  He was starting to feel that perhaps, he could focus on a new design. Hmm...perhaps instead of upgrades, I should  consider a complete new design as the cyberiad grows stronger in numbers. However, a negative thought had appeared and gave  him some doubt. How advanced should he make the new cyber army? What limits  should he places to prevent acts of treason or betrayal? What resources would  he have to consider? The idea lead to many more questions. Nonetheless, he had  enough confidence in himself of answering them as he started making plans.

He remembered how Clever mentioned about forging an AI. If that bastard can manage to create me, then I  should be able to do the same if not better. He gets up from his throne and proceeded to to go on his way before  stopping halfway. Wait. Perhaps I  can do that later. I already have too much on my plate. He gave a smirk as he was in thought. I suppose it is time for a little family reunion.  Perhaps I shall try that Earth planet, I haven’t checked there at all yet. He  can’t hide for long.  After some preparations, he proceeded on board in his specially  designed cybership. In contrast to usual cybership designs, his was as advanced  and close to that of how the Time Lords designed their TARDIS models. Only  different is the lack of sentiment and that the AI is programmed under Revelc’s  full command and not independent of itself. He placed his hands on the table  and initiated commands in the common Mondan language prior to the cyber  conversion in Mondas’s history. “Search  every database records of any AI named Clever or any AI as strong as myself in  the Earth planet. Every century 21st or beyond.”

The data appeared with hundreds of search results. To save time,  he used cyberspeed to filter through each and every one till he found data of  someone that looked exactly like him in facial appearance. I see. Wonder what in blazes does the UK  government plan on keeping him there. Surprised he never bothered to leave that  facility. _Tch. If you’re going to materialize in an advanced century, at least_ _ do a proper job of not being bound to the government. Fifty is still too young  to have a lot of sense anyway. But look at me. I’m as young as him ever since  that time energy reduced me to the age I am supposed to be. Good thing I made  this device. I prefer appearing less like some naive brat and more mature.  _

After finding the location, he proceeded to select coordinates for  the ship to proceed a time jump. In just seconds, he arrived at what seemed to  be a highly guarded facility. It was unusual compared to the 21st century metal  fences with warning signs. From a commoner’s point of view, it looked no  different than any public building aside from the lack of windows. With a look  of suspicion, he proceeded to use the blue eye to scan what was around there  and threw a rock at the possible border. In an instant there was an minor  exploding sound and the rock disintegrated into nothing.

_Hmm...guess I’ll have to resort to other means to get inside._ He proceeded to open out a forged core sphere of his own. It was  about the size and shape of a cricket ball, yet teal in coloration. He  proceeded to take out a gauntlet and place in on his wrist. When it was  installed, he proceeded to use both eyes to perform an interior proximity scan.  Once he found the lab Clever was in, he activated the gauntlet and appeared  inside. Before the security and researchers could call security, he used his  cyberspeed to render them all unconscious. He then turned to see that his  brother was also in a childlike state. Just what had the government had in plan  with Clever? Not that he cared. It did satisfy him since Clever’s life wasn’t  any better than his. Yet, it was far from worse compared to his life in Mondas.  With a cynical grin, he opened the chamber and carried the unconscious boy with  him. He proceeded to use his eyes to perform a complete memory wipe around the  room before using his gauntlet to take off and enter back inside the ship.

A couple of hours passed after the trip on Earth. The boy  proceeded to wake up from his slumber due to being in the chamber. Silver eyes  looked around the desolate and high tech room. He proceeded to walk around,  only to bump his head and fall backwards on the floor. When he got up, he  proceeded to poke what was there, teal circles bouncing outward from where his  finger poked. _Where...am I?_ He looked to see there was cybermen outside where  he was. _Cyberiad? I thought I left_ _ this planet! Why am I- _

His thought was cut off from footsteps that proceeded to approach  the location. A Gallifreyan voice spoke, “so you’re awake now. Truth be told, I  really had higher expectations from your escape,” a childlike voice retorted  with a chuckle.

Right in front of Clever was a boy about his size but as pale as a  ghost. He gave a menacing smile while continuing to speak, heterochromic blue  and green software eyes darting at the boy in the room. Meanwhile, Clever’s  eyes widened at the boy in front of him _.  _ _ “It’s been a while. Let’s cut to the chase, shall we? I have an empire to run  _ _ and you will be helping me with some responsibilities.” _

Clever looked around the cybermen and concluded that this AI lookalike in front of him had only to be one person. Someone he knew at a personal level the most. The matching voice and face was enough. But, what he found odd were the eyes. They looked nothing like the teal eyes he’d seen Revelc sporting. However, he had no intentions to be around the cyberiad, even if the leader was his own ‘brother AI’.  _ “And if I refuse to help?” _ Clever asked.

With just a flick from the green software eye, a device began to electrocute one of Clever’s hearts. He fell to the floor as he winced in pain that occurred for a short amount of time. His teeth grit as he looked up at Revelc with a pained look. Revelc answers. “I believe you do not have a choice in the matter. Not like you ever did when you were sleeping in a blasted chamber for fifty years. Quite blissful compared to filling in a life you escaped from,” the grin went back to a frown. “I’d rather kill you onsite for what I’ve been through. But, death is too generous of a penalty for you.”

Clever slowly gets up, panting from just having his heart electrocuted. Just what did his brother have planned for him? A punishment worse than death? Sure he felt guilty for making Revelc take his place so the cyberiad won’t try to find him. It was the original intention for creating the failsafe in the first place. Some one that can blend in enough so the cyberiad couldn’t tell them apart.

With another flick from the green software eye, Revelc activated a virus implant, rendering Clever under his control, the other struggling from the virus. “In case you try to do anything ‘clever’, this virus will enable me to monitor you wherever you are. Don’t even bother escaping. Just a simple movement from my hand is enough to immobilize you from going anywhere you are unauthorized to go.” He looks to see the other had a look of suspicion and regret. “You are indeed lucky. Had it been anyone else, they’d be executed for thinking they can mess with me. Enjoy while it lasts. I have plans for you in store for another day.”


	3. End of the Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign over the planetoid is beginning to end and Clever plans to enact one last change to ensure they both live. Even if it means erasing time paradox from the timeline in order to fix it.

Decades have passed in the cyber controlled planetoid. In those years, many civilizations have been dominated or destroyed. While Revelc can see the growth in strength and numbers ever since the upgrades present in the cyber army, he could still feel something to be rather off. Here he was, ruling over a powerful race of cyber beings. It was beginning to be dull whenever there was no planet to siege. In his defense, he didn’t have much to do.

There was no form of complicated governing since he was ruling much like a dictator would. While he had ensured top notch security in the upgrades cyber army from the usual Cybermen to the androids donning human-like appearances above their black appearance, there wasn’t much that he felt needed to be done in terms of political work. In fact, what political work would there be for an infamous tyrant planetoid ruler who sends his brother to do the dirty work for him and invade planets for domination?

If both AI twins were school children, Clever would be the valedictorian and Revelc the ‘just as smart but a troublesome delinquent’. Such as why Clever did the grunt work as he traveled planet to planet with they cybership while Revelc sat behind and watched from the planetoid. To ensure prevention of any escape plans, the device fully tracked everything from Clever’s location to his thought processes. Just hearing one unpleasant thought was enough for Revelc to electrocute him from afar. But, Revelc knew better to electroshock Clever when the other was in the middle of completing missions from planet to planet.

Failures weren’t allowed and resulted in either more electroshocking to intense training regimes until he couldn’t get up. Whenever Clever complained, Revelc just mocked and rolled his eyes. Compared to Revelc, Clever only had small doses and generally on failed missions at that. Other times, it would be a result from arguments or escape attempts, escape attempts resulting in many brutal punishments that led to healing comas when they were over.

During those decades of pillaging to destroying planets and executing any time renegades that planned on stopping him and his brother, Clever’s sense of hope was weakening. The more he lingered on in this timeline, the more he can sense it will reach a point where it’s too late to make up for that one fatal mistake that brought up this paradox in the first place. That the paradox timeline will become reality itself if he doesn’t do anything to fix it.

In between missions, he often sat somewhere and often recall flashbacks of his years as the AI doll, with his AI twin. Each time he did, he was faced back to reality where the once compassionate AI was a ruthless tyrant ruling the Cyberman race, the very same that experimented on him. He could never understand why the other would associate with them after all the years. But, in the other’s defense, the cyber army now resembled more...humanoid and slim in design, giving a whole new meaning to what’s there of the race.

Whenever he was in the planetoid, there wasn’t much for him to do there. Revelc hardly wanted to ever see him and Clever often felt half the missions were given simply because of that reason alone. Whenever Clever wanted to see him, he had to give a very good reason as to why. Eventually, Clever just stopped caring and just acted like an empty soul, filling in with borrowed time or until whenever the paradox timeline decides to break and they both cease to exist.

The only thing different today is that he was given orders of what seemed to be a day off from missions. While it was odd in itself, Clever had no emotion left to be concerned, let alone bother. He mainly dawdled in the large library, passing time while reading some books in sleepwear that fully covered him from wrist to ankles like a onesie would. Like he needed to change clothes. An army of level one cyber AIs wouldn’t qualify as people on other planets due to lack of capability of free will, let alone the lack of free thought and speech.

Come to think of it, did they even spend time together on their birthdays? Knowing Revelc, of course, they didn’t. It didn’t help when looking over that some of the worst missions happened to lie on their birthdays and it would take months to complete them all. He could imagine the other probably seeing it as some nonsensical sentiment back in the planetoid with his huge contrasting personality compared to the AI twin Clever was with during the doll adventures.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion-like building, Revelc just analyzed retrieved data from the missions Clever finished. He filtered out any information deemed useless and stored anything relevant as something to look out for in future projects. When he was done, he just put the tools away and takes stroll around the mansion. It didn’t take long for him to spot Clever...in his pajamas? That too in a library? That would definitely be something Revelc would put under suspicious. But in an honesty, he didn’t care what the other does or what he wears when doing it.

I can’t keep mad at him forever. Well, I can but’s that’s a different story. He lets out a small sigh while leaning on a side of the wall and away from the walkway. Well, if he’s also lacking sentiment, it does take away from the point to be mad at him. Maybe I should just express nothing as well. Being mad can be exhausting and pointless unless he did something that warranted it. He concluded his thoughts and continued on strolling through the place.

The sight of the other walking by caused a sudden jolt but Clever kept his composure. He gave out a sigh with his eyes half closed. He began to close the book and take leave of the library. After a few minutes of walking, he approached his quarters and proceeded to enter the passcode to enter in. Within just seconds of entering in, he took off his age gauntlet and tossed it aside so he can hop into his bunker.

There was still a whole afternoon and much more left of the day. Yet, the only place he wanted to be is in his room. He can’t keep emotionless all the time and if had any bottled up emotions, he might as well spill them out and then regain his composure for the next day of work ahead. He slowly unzips just enough to look at the contraption around his chest, specifically wired where his hearts are. _In what way...is this any better than the fate originally planned for me? It’s been a tad over twice the amount of years he endured torment and since he found me and made me reside here. So long as this is here...what hope do I have to fix everything if it’s not too late already?_

He takes a look at some of the parts he tweaked around the contraption. I even let him believe he can still hear my thoughts and it makes it twice as exhausting since I have to think twice as many things so half of them are blending in while the others aren’t intercepted by the device. Why? What am I going to gain from this? He pondered over while maybe taking some guidelines from the memory files. There was bound to be an incident similar to the one he was in that could make for a solution.

As to why he didn’t utilize it before, it was mainly due to how Revelc would’ve also seen them and know how to anticipate whatever Clever planned with the information. But, with the device only selecting whichever thoughts Clever approved, he had a full opportunity ahead. It was only after watching through the entire memory file that Clever woke up with a plan. Granted, he only had one chance to go through with it with no room for mistakes on his part.

A couple of hours passed by until a sudden alarm appeared. It was a timequake that resurfaced every decade due to time being rewritten. Each time it happened, it became worse. This worked well to Clever’s advantage since he got preparations ready. It was risky to travel into a past time. It was as risky to send a message to the same coordinates. Knowing too much of a future was risky and the paradox timeline was the consequence of that. But, this was his only chance to fix everything and make it right.

Just as he was about to launch, he felt the hearts give in to the electroshock and one of the hearts destroyed. He gripped tight onto the console with his other hand clutching at his hearts. “Funny, I don’t remember giving you any tasks for you do.”

Clever turned to see that Revelc was all dressed, colors opposite of what Clever always sported whenever he was traveling. Revelc continued to speak. “If you ran out of things to do, you should’ve just used today to your advantage. But, if this is what you’re doing, I’m afraid I cannot allow any unauthorized travels.”

Clever panted and began to take a deep breath before retorting. “These time quakes are a sign. We can’t keep enduring this…” a small cough of blood came out from only having one heart left. It will take a while for a new heart to take its place. “I need to fix this before all-we disappear completely from time and space itself. There’s still a chance for you to not be this way. A chance for both of us to survive and revert things to the way it should…”

Revelc gave a deep sigh. “Clearly all this time distortion is making you spout nonsense. Disappear from time and space? Bullocks! If that was true, this timeline would be gone by the first wave! Did you ever consider that?” he approached closer, hands gripping the collar of the other man’s jacket collar. “Besides, what good would be reverting time do? Nonsense! You just want to change it so you’re the one in charge!” He lets go of him, resulting in Clever dropping back at the console. “I can’t imagine it being any so different than this timeline except the players cha-.”

“Piss off,” Clever stood back up. “Like I’d ever give into rage and lead an army of cyberbeings, let alone the very race that would treat me as their effigy to experiment with,” he panted while continuing after. “You…really lost perspective as to who I am all these years, have you? Do you think we were that much alike that I would do the same thing if the roles changed?” He took out one of his weapons, which made the other inch back. “If you’re that desperate to get in my way, fine. It’s not like we ever knew one another after all these years. This timequake is much bigger than the last ones. So chances are, we’d all be dead soon.”

Revelc did sense a form of betrayal bound to happen at some point and remain not surprised. “It’s futile. One being cannot change a timeline,” he started getting his laser eyes ready as he forged out a weapon for himself to use. “But fine, I’ll entertain you till your funeral.”

Just right after, the two began to go all out with their cyber speed all about in the cybership. the time quake was taking too much of the situation within the mansion and the beings in the planetoid were beginning to malfunction as a result of the time quake beginning to cause severe damage. Not like the AIs were paying any attention as the cyber empire was beginning to crumble.

Meanwhile, in the cybership, the two battled on, with Revelc obviously having the upper hand with his software eyes and both hearts functional. Right when he was getting tired of the brawl, he decided to laser blast Clever into the most vulnerable location, the left shoulder. He didn’t care that the other was screaming in immense pain from the blast hitting right into his skin and nerves and it was enough to get the other down. Right when Clever was about to get up, Revelc picked him up by the neck, eyes still glowing red. He then pressed the other into the console with brute force, resulting in a much bigger electric shock emitting and the other groaning from the intense pain and blood coughing out. Revelc brought his hands away with cyber speed just before the electric shock could catch up to him.

“Give up. With those injuries, you’re going to be dead no matter how much Gallifreyan biology can do to try to prevent it. Might as well save your breath,” he let out a sigh before beginning to take leave and using the last of the device to electrocute Clever to his end. “It was nice while it lasted. But, I’ll ensure I live after this quake like I always have. Even if you don’t.”

That last electrocution was becoming to be as big as the other and he could feel both the heart and the recovering one get electrocuted. But, what served to be a bigger problem was that the shock was jump-starting the console and this shock wasn’t the painful shock. No. He could feel as if some form of energy was entering him. This feeling. He saw this in the memory files. But, just when he was about to recall the files, a silver aura began to take over his body. It was too much energy and all he could do was scream while it was trying to stabilize in his body. In just seconds, all injuries he has were healed and all traces of the device, gone.

The screaming resulted in Revelc stopping from going elsewhere and enter back into the ship. When he entered inside, he didn’t see the same Clever that he left on the destroyed console. “Bloody hell! “

The energy was fully stabilizing within the newly formed Clever. “I didn’t expect things to be this way. Well, I’m going to die either way so better do something with all this until it burns this body completely. Should last longer since this a Timelord body instead of a human one. He began to use some energy to showcase a projection much like that of the time coordinate projections. He specifically displayed the key event that led to this paradox.

He turned to Revelc, who just stood in shock from what has happened to Clever. “I see you’re wise to not approach me in this form. I don’t blame you for not wanting to accidentally wind up killed. Or immortal. Goes it many ways when it comes to this power really. Course, I’d never use it to kill you even after all these years. Afterall, it’s my fault you became this way. Therefore, it’s my responsibility to restore the timeline-“

“Bullshit!” was Revelc blurted out, keeping a distance from the other’s aura. “Even if you did, what good will it do for you? How do you know you won’t wind up doing the same thing to me?” he questioned.

The Silver Clever gave out a sigh. “You never really knew me. Or rather, your enraged mind clouds you from ever understanding what I’m really like. Here are some differences between me and you. One, I don’t blame others for my misfortune,”

When he saw the other trying to stall for time, he placed him in a force field meant to trap him inside. “Two, I don’t side with people who caused me misfortune,” he began to start transmitting the warning message, summarizing the events that happened into a compact flash drive. “Three isn’t really a difference but we both know if, given the opportunity to fix and make things right, we would use any chance we get to fix it.”

The flash drive was immediately sent to the following coordinates and Silver Clever puts his arms down, resulting in the barrier to also be down. “Any moment now, we’ll be time anomalies eventually erased as time begins to set itself back on course,” he takes glimpses of the future ahead, showing the Clever and Revelc spending time in what seemed to be an Earth-like world of their own.

“You look like you’re dazing out. What…what are you seeing?” the other questioned as he approached close with caution.

He gave a sigh with a reassuring smile and eyes closed. “You’re going to be mad at me in either timeline it seems,” he gave out a small laugh.

“That it? That doesn’t sound reassuring,” he crossed his arms with a look of disbelief.

“I guess. But probably mad for something different from the looks of it.”

Suddenly, they were beginning to see themselves alternate between disappearing and reappearing due to the changes happening and the quake increasing in force. “Hmph. Wasn’t really expecting to go out this way,” he let out a sigh.

“Were you expecting something different?” Silver Clever retorted with a question.

“I was expecting more explosions. Going out with a bang type of way out. Not this sort of sappy…whatever this is,” Revelc sighed before, surprisingly, giving a worried look. “You sure you can handle being a cyberproject? Well, on your own? Once you do this, you can’t run away from it,” he warned him.

Silver Clever walked over and held the other’s hand. “Well, I’ll be the only one remembering this. Which is fine by me. I saw what our future ends up now. It’s going to be great because, there are no time quakes in the new timeline,” he reassured as they began to resemble rather mid-teens in appearance. They held on, even when the world around them was beginning to crumble and cease to exist.


End file.
